irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Irate Gamer
I took some texts from Deletionpedia if you want to know, but I could not find any source about friends on MySpace. Egon Eagle 21:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism I think we should add a section about vandalism, citing as "many so-called Irate Gamer Haters constantly disrupt this wiki via vandalism" then list a historical record of time and IP address. General Wild Dog (talk) 03:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes we should do something about the vandalism, I wish we could have more users who are true fans of Irate Gamer can edit and expand the wiki. Egon Eagle (talk) 13:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Fixing up the page, too bad its locked Since the page is locked. here are the changes I would recommend (its a long one because the article is just plain bad to begin with). "Many people critisize The Irate Gamer, saying it bears too much resemblance to the Angry Video Game Nerd." criticize is spelt wrong and Irate Gamer is a he not an it. The line is flamebait so I recommend we just remove it. A lot of people who criticize Irate gamer videos are sick and tired of having their complaints filtered into the AVGN pool. The counter argument is overused and we should definitely avoid having that line there. "As of August 2008, episodes are longer (usually 10-13 minutes each)," This is not true. Most of the 2012 videos were under 10 minutes this line should be revised to inform people of that trend "Ever since the show went HD, Chris Bores has been trying to build a storyline around his show" He was doing that before he went HD. Also this is personal talk and not informative formal talk. "The Evil Gamer is jealous of his brother's success and wants it to himself, so he teamed up with an evil overlord who was locked away in a mirror by a group of monks long ago." Verb tense disagreement. Is this a past event or a ongoing event? the language says it happened while its happening... "The Overlord wants to escape so he can rule the world, and IG is the chosen one destined to defeat him." We really should expand on this line " Since they both want him dead they teamed up, their plan: Free the overlord, kill the Irate Gamer, make Evil an internet celebrity, and take over the world." Verb tense disagreement 'want and teamed in the same sentence?' Evil Gamer had his name abreviated again. We can't use this informal talk if we want people to read this wiki. "In the past, Evil had hired a Predator to sabotage the show, reprogrammed R.O.B. to become a killing machine, and even sent Satan himself after IG, to no avail" Change of verb tense again... Did their team up happen at the same time as this event? Most wiki should be written in the past as a general rule. "R.O.B. destroys the robots, and IG receives a magic sword from the monks who first defeated The Overlord." But the monk page says they might have defeated the overlord... did they or didn't they? "After mastering the Power of Inferno" Add a link please "IG thinks he stops the Pixel Demon" verb disagreement. Can a Pixel demon be stopped or does it get stops? "With the aid of R.O.B., Tony, Wise Sage, the monks, Game Genie, and the Sword of Inferno, IG must now stop the Shadow Overlord and the Pixel Demon before we are all doomed." No, this a plot summary not a plot synopsis, the story is ongoing and we've described every bit of it. We do not end the section of article with a vague something is gonna happen next line. We should it end it with "will be continued in 'name of episode here'. "However, it is rumored that the two are friends, mainly because the AVGN tries to become friends with other game reviewers." Seriously!? I'm just shocked its been left here... It also needs a citation "Irate Gamer loudly curses and drinks beer" Irate Gamer has never been near a bottle of beer while on screen. "For example, the Irate Gamer was made a year after the AVGN" That's not an example of similarity! "Irate Gamer once sent a message to AVGN's Youtube Channel to present his good wills and respect, as well as the gratitude to AVGN's inspiration to him and proposition of possible collective works" Okay we should just kill this section. His message was not a nice one. Chris has said repeatedly to his fans that he doesn't know AVGN and doesn't watch AVGN. This is misleading at best and outright lying and trolling at wors't. "Many episodes of the ''Irate Gamer make fun of movies and TV. For example, in the "Back to the Future" episode, Bores goes back in time to kill the creator of the game, but in the future, shows a guy saying all games are bad, wishing for a Back to the Future game, then goes back in time to make it (the guy was actually Bores, saying Bores made the game in the first place)." '''THAT IS NOT A POP CULTURE REFERENCE. KILL THIS SECTION "The biggest reference to pop culture was in the Q*bert episode, where Bores says that YouTube threatened to fire him because he didn't review a game for a while. He hates the game so much, he says, What could YouTube do? Fire me? yeah, right!, but gets fired anyway (It was an April Fools day joke, however)." That is a joke not a pop culture reference. A pop culture reference would be if a star wars wookie went in. Or if Bore's sung an elvis song. There's no culture in a getting fired for negligence joke! Hell there's things that could go in this section, like his use of sprites as a apart of the work. Gaming is a culture, it should go in this section MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Username: MrKillUltraTM "For example, the Irate Gamer was made a year after the AVGN" That's not an example of similarity! Of course this is not an example, but those Irate Gamer Haters use this as an "proof" to accuse Chris Bores for "being an AVGN rip-off". So this "example" will be deliberately remained to show how stupid those haters are. "Irate Gamer once sent a message to AVGN's Youtube Channel to present his good wills and respect, as well as the gratitude to AVGN's inspiration to him and proposition of possible collective works" Okay we should just kill this section. His message was not a nice one. Chris has said repeatedly to his fans that he doesn't know AVGN and doesn't watch AVGN. This is misleading at best and outright lying and trolling at wors't. '' I had reviewed the Chris Bores' message to AVGN again and again, I'm positive it is nice enough for someone who owes no obligation to James Rolfe, at least Chris Bores said "thank you" to him. To say the least, it was James Rolfe's colleague who exposed this '''private message to public at the first place and ignited a turmoil. General Wild Dog (talk) 21:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : In the end though, the point of a wiki is to provide information. The section misrepresents the information and boils down the entire debate to "he started a year earlier" and "Mike Matei" started it first. We don't have to be neutral and the rabid AVGN fans aren't innocent but we can't include misrepresentations like these and expect people to read them and not call bullshit. When most people think of the plagarism they think of the obvious stolen phrases and plagarised camera angles. Most people are done talking about it as Irate Gamer has moved on from that. Alot of people who hate Chris Bores are very sick and tired of having their complaints redirected to AVGN plagarism. We get alot of vandalism and its because of immaturity like this. : As for the letter, it took him several months to get that letter sent. The letter references the rampant plagarism in his TMNT review and acts like it was a coincedence. You also avoided the other questions I posed such as why he was and still does state that AVGN is not an influence. Why would Chris mail that letter if he lied continously about not knowing AVGN? Mike Matei released those letters because he knows Chris's stance to the public was that he didn't know AVGN. Even if AVGN accepted it would have changed much, he'd still get flak for AVGN plagarism. I don't intend or even want to bash Irate Gamer, but the fact of matter is, pretending that the context of which that letter was sent was not scandlous is ludicously irresponsible. Delete or rephrase is certainly a good option. Is it wrong to accept that Chris Bore's had difficulty setting up his initial style? : MrKillUltraTM (talk) 22:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : :I can lock up, good luck to make the article better. Egon Eagle (talk) 22:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: How often does that page get violated Eagle? MrKillUltraTM (talk) 22:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: A couple of times, you can read more by click the arrow at "edit" buttom and select "history". Egon Eagle (talk) 22:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::: well then at the very least it could be acceptable to leave that immature tirate at the bottom there as a take that to the jerks who think its okay to be bigots. I'm more worried about getting the wiki running, so grammar first mission objective later MrKillUltraTM (talk) 22:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :Good luck for edit the article. Egon Eagle (talk) 22:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Make sure everything's good I passed this article through some guys who may or may not have been able to put aside their differences. Glancing over, its seems pretty good. they made some edits to my original idea though. Thanks Eagle, you can lock the page again before the trolls find out. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 23:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: To MrKillUltraTM: ::::::: Sorry to make you confused, I didn't mention other questions of yours since I think those are valid. Well, I'm a Chinese and therefore I never good at English grammar. About the "beer" issue, I remember one of Chris' episode (maybe the Yo Noid episode) he drinks beer for once. Well, as a Chinese, I cannot access Youtube normally, even cannot access wikia normally from time to time. ::::::: Speaking about Chris' personal message which contradicts his claim of "never acknoledge James Rolfe", my deduction is he was tired and upset about being accused as a rip-off and therefore claimed such, however he did want to get alone with James Rolfe and even team up with him someday. BTW, I enjoy both Irate Gamer and Angry Video Game Nerd. ::::::: My gratitude to you for helping improve the pages. Good work and good luck. ::::::: General Wild Dog (talk) 23:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: I perfectly understand. No problem buddy =). Regardless of whether there is plagarism doesn't change chris bore's acting ability or thier entertainment value. Having looked over the yo noid video, it appears Irate Gamer intends to drink from a soda can. But I could be mistaken MrKillUltraTM (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) there is wikipedia article in finland wikipedia abotu irate gamer. i did that in there :D fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Irate_Gamer Season 4 Is The Final Season The Show Ended On April 21,2014